During the design and development of embedded systems, engineers often attempt to meld hardware and software systems to perform a variety of tasks. However, in order to test a particular designed software or device embodying the software, the engineer must often incorporate the device or software into an existing system having many elements of hardware and software. Furthermore, testing can often involve changes to specific portions of hardware and software of the system in order to test the software capacity to function in a system having these changes. To provide such a testing system and to provide changes to various portions of the system can be expensive and difficult.